WWE Mixed Match Challenge (March 20, 2018)
The March 20, 2018 Edition of WWE Mixed Match Challenge is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the American Airlines Center in Dallas, Texas on March 20, 2018. Summary “Team Little Big” will not be going all the way, at least not in WWE Mixed Match Challenge. Intercontinental Champion The Miz & Asuka took down the disproportionate duo of Braun Strowman & Raw Women's Champion Alexa Bliss in WWE MMC's first Semifinal Match, live on Facebook Watch. The outcome dashes Strowman & Bliss’ hopes of taking home the WWE MMC crown and extends The Empress of Tomorrow's historic win streak. That last bit — protecting Asuka's unblemished record and technically “Awe-ska’s” too — was top of mind for the Japanese Superstar. She reminded Miz of the precipitously high stakes heading into the contest. Though The Awesome One pledged to carry his weight, he didn't seem eager to do so at the outset. The Miz avoided tussling with The Monster Among Men at all costs, repeatedly tagging in Asuka. Only, each time the Intercontinental Champion brought his partner into the action, Little Miss Bliss — seemingly as disinclined to tangle with Asuka as Miz was to take on Strowman — tagged in her massive partner. Finally, Strowman broke the trend by nearly caving in Miz's chest with a gigantic dropkick. The towering titan brutalized The Miz with a pounding punch and went for the pin, only to have Asuka courageously save her teammate (and her own streak). The Empress of Tomorrow re-entered the action, and a fed-up Miz began to talk a hike, only to be blocked by Strowman at the base of the ramp. At that same moment, Asuka hip-checked Bliss off the ring apron. Bliss landed in Strowman's waiting, oversized arms and, for a moment, it appeared that “Team Little Big’s” flirtation was about to give way to something more meaningful, like a kiss — that is, until both Superstars refocused on the matter at hand, trying to win the match. Strowman reentered the ring moments later to thrash Miz, eventually sending The Awesome One tumbling to the floor. The respite gave Bliss and Strowman a chance to rekindle their perhaps-budding romance. She tugged him in close by the beard and their lips nearly touched, but then The Miz attacked Strowman from behind, infuriating the giant. The Miz tried to run, and Strowman gave chase. Though The Awesome One managed to squeak out a tag to Asuka, he wasn't so lucky in avoiding Strowman: The Monster Among Men not only caught up to Miz, but he bulldozed him through the ringside barricade! As both men lay amid the debris, Alexa and Asuka continued battling inside the ring. Little Miss Bliss threatened to end Asuka's streak with back-to-back near falls, coming as close as anybody to scoring a victory over the dominant Superstar. Alexa then set up Asuka for a DDT, but The Empress of Tomorrow slyly reversed it into the excruciating Asuka Lock, quickly forcing Bliss to tap out. In claiming the winning fall against The Goddess of WWE, Asuka not only ensured that her undefeated streak remains intact, but she also scored some measure of retribution against the Raw Women's Champion, who had opted to take a Count-out loss against The Empress of Tomorrow just 24 hours earlier on Raw. “Awe-ska,” who are competing for the Rescue Dogs Rock charity, now look ahead to the WWE MMC Final, where they will face the winners of next week's Semifinal Match. Speaking of which, Miz & Asuka's huge victory wasn't the end of big news for the night. It was also revealed that Finn Bálor & Sasha Banks, who were eliminated by “Awe-ska” in the Second Round of WWE MMC, won the Second Chance Fan Vote, taking 40 percent of the vote. As a result, “The Boss Club” will be reinserted into WWE's groundbreaking mixed tag team tournament just in time for a Semifinal showdown against Bobby Roode & SmackDown Women's Champion Charlotte Flair. Can The Boss Club make the most of their second chance, or will The Robe Warriors continue to strut in glorious fashion toward the WWE MMC Final? Find out next Tuesday when WWE MMC streams live on Facebook Watch! Results ; ; *The Miz & Asuka defeated Braun Strowman & Alexa Bliss by submission in a WWE Mixed Match Challenge Semi-Final Match (11:20) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery WWE Mixed Match Challenge (March 20, 2018).1.jpg WWE Mixed Match Challenge (March 20, 2018).2.jpg WWE Mixed Match Challenge (March 20, 2018).3.jpg WWE Mixed Match Challenge (March 20, 2018).4.jpg WWE Mixed Match Challenge (March 20, 2018).5.jpg WWE Mixed Match Challenge (March 20, 2018).6.jpg WWE Mixed Match Challenge (March 20, 2018).7.jpg WWE Mixed Match Challenge (March 20, 2018).8.jpg WWE Mixed Match Challenge (March 20, 2018).9.jpg WWE Mixed Match Challenge (March 20, 2018).10.jpg WWE Mixed Match Challenge (March 20, 2018).11.jpg See also *WWE Mixed Match Challenge External links * Mixed Match Challenge #10 at CAGEMATCH.net * Mixed Match Challenge #10 at WWE.com * Mixed Match Challenge #10 on WWE Network Category:2018 events Category:WWE Mixed Match Challenge results